


Target In Sight

by Ghosty_Bee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bureaucrat!Karma, Character personality tweaks, Feels, Fluff, I'm going to hell for this shit arent I?, M/M, Master/Pet, Sexual Themes, This was originally going to be a oneshot but now its gone out of control, Violence and Gore, Weird kinks??, assassin!Nagisa, karmagisa - Freeform, more tags maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_Bee/pseuds/Ghosty_Bee
Summary: Shiota Nagisa, a top tier pro assassin has worked within the shadows, pulling off countless assassinations all his life. So when he's paid top dollar to take out a bureaucrat, Nagisa expects it to be a simple job; in, assassinate, and out. What Nagisa didn't expect was when he underestimated his target: Akabane Karma.AKA Nagisa gets caught by Karma and Karma decides to keep the little assassin as a little pet in his basement.IDK man this is my first contribution to the fandom give it a try???





	1. Chapter 1

The assassin had been stalking his target for almost three weeks now, and had his schedule memorized as if his own. He watched through his binoculars from a separate building as the redhead typed away on the computer in front of him. He seemed like a rich bureaucrat with a silver tongue, having talked his way out of any situation Nagisa had seen him in. The bureaucrat had bright red hair and cunning, amber eyes. He was also infuriatingly tall, a fact that Nagisa didn't like to think about.

Nagisa has his entry and exit route planned, and was ready to make the kill that night, when the bureaucrat would be working late. This man had a tight security, one that was bothersome for Nagisa, actually doing their jobs rather well. However they were nothing but flies buzzing about, not really interfering with Nagisa’s plans, but terribly annoying nonetheless. 

Nagisa yawned in boredom. The man did a lot of typing and video conferences, or constantly talking to someone or another. He seemed to be important; always being treated with respect and having impressive security. It looked as if he knew how important he was as well. And taking in the amount of money placed on this guy's head, he had to have done something or have enough influence to threaten Nagisa’s client.

Just then, Nagisa’s phone rang from his pocket. He placed his gear in his backpack and grabbed the phone. An Unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Why haven't you completed the job yet? I paid you a lot of money to spill that man’s blood!” A deep voiced hissed through the cell. Nagisa rolled his eyes.

“I am fully aware of that. But Akabane Karma has tight security and a tricky schedule. I’m going to do it tonight. Please just be patient until then.” Nagisa reasoned as he left the rooftop and started down the service stairs.

His client sighed. “Whatever. Just get it done!” The line went dead. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Nagisa zipped up his green hoodie and pushed the back doors open, slipping into the alley. He tossed his hood up to hide his vibrant, blue hair and melted into the crowd on the main streets. Casting one more look at a certain window of the government building looming above him, the assassin disappeared from sight.

*****

Nagisa watched the redhead typed away on his laptop, completely oblivious to the assassin standing in the shadows of his dark office. The light of the screen washed out any colour from the bureaucrat’s face as he typed away. He was disturbingly calm, for someone about to die. Well, all of Nagisa’s victims were calm, and dead before they realized they shouldn't have been. But the way Akabane Karma focused on his laptop, completely and serenely engulfed by it, deeply unsettled Nagisa.

He's just a self-centered, rich, bureaucrat, too confident in his own money to have a care in the world. Nagisa told himself as he gripped his knife. Nagisa stepped out of the shadows and within seconds, was standing behind the redheaded man. Nagisa swiftly lifted his knife, but before he could slash the man’s neck, something cold pressed into his gut. Nagisa froze, assessing the situation. Akabane Karma had twisted his arm around behind him- still typing his with his other hand- and had pressed the barrel of a bulky, black, gun into Nagisa as the assassin moved in for the kill.

“Couldn't you have waited until I finished this email?” The redhead spoke up. Hearing his voice for the first time in person startled Nagisa. His voice was like honey dripping over open wounds, and suddenly Nagisa understood what the many this man manipulated felt like. Karma sighed. “Drop the weapon.”

When Nagisa hesitated, Karma pushed the gun against Nagisa. “Do you want a hole in your side?” Nagisa figured the knife clattering to the ground was a decent enough answer. “Hands behind your head.” Karma replied, still typing with his left hand. Nagisa did as he was told, studying the room with his eyes, trying to find an escape route. “Now, down on your knees.” Once Nagisa was kneeling behind the man, sitting on his heels, the man sent his email and twisted his chair to face the assassin.

“I know you've been watching me for three weeks now. I have to admit, you're pretty good, behind able to move around my security as easily as you did.” Nagisa figured as much the moment he met those amber eyes, glinting with a smugness someone could only achieve if they were in on it from the beginning. “Which is why I'm surprised you're just a kid. How old are you? 14?” 

Nagisa was offended. Deeply offended. In response, he scoffed and glared back at the bureaucrat. Karma sat forward, pressing the gun barrel to Nagisa’s temple. “I'm just messing with you. I know full well who you are, Shiota Nagisa.”

Nagisa’s eyes narrowed in response. Karma leaned even closer to Nagisa, his face centimeters away from Nagisa’s. “You're a world-class killer, and rather infamous in the underground. Pricey, too. I wonder who would spend all that money just to get to me?” Karma asked slyly, as if he already knew the answer.

In response, Nagisa said lowly, “you sure you want to be this close to an assassin?” 

“I think I'll take my chances.” Glaring, blue eyes faced off against smug, amber ones.

When an eternity passed, Karma sat back again. “Well, what are we to do now? You could try to kill me, I'd try to kill you… either way, blood ends up on my carpet. Wishing to avoid such circumstances, I propose this: you cooperate and give me information, and I let you go without spilling all of your dirty little secrets I've somehow managed to acquire.” Karma pulled a folder from his desk without taking his eyes off of Nagisa and held it up. Nagisa flicked his eyes to it and studied it. There was a possibility his personal information was in there, considering Akabane Karma had known all along Nagisa was tailing him. But it could also be a bluff. In order to figure out his next move, Nagisa needed to know. So the question was; which one was it?

“Well, we could sit here and let you weigh your options, or we could go back to my place and have some instant ramen.” Karma shrugged. “Your call, Nagisa-kun.”

They stared at each other in silence, the darkness of the office trying to consume the assassin on the floor at the mercy of the bureaucrat who seemed to be enjoying himself. The tension was interrupted when Nagisa’s stomach rumbled. Karma’s lips curled up in the corner and Nagisa blushed, cursing his stomach’s weakness for ramen.

“Alright then, ramen it is.” Karma turned his head to the office door, still watching Nagisa out of the corner of his eye, and yelled, “TERASAKA!” 

A tall man with dirty blond hair opened the door, grumbling and carrying a small box. He shoved it into Karma’s hands roughly and stomped over to Nagisa, muttering profanities under his breath. He grabbed Nagisa’s hands and fastened them behind his back. Terasaka stepped on Nagisa’s hands and pushed down on his shoulders with all his weight, causing Nagisa’s mobility to be reduced to zero. Karma opened the box and pulled something out. Before Nagisa could register, Karma had swooped down to Nagisa and back up again, clamping something ice cold around Nagisa’s neck. Panic welled up inside Nagisa, but he kept his features neutral. 

“There. Now we can act like civilized people, and I don't have to worry about you trying to kill me every five minutes.” Karma explained as he pulled out a tiny remote that fit in the palm of his hand. Nagisa stared at it as Terasaka pushed off of him and stomped out the office without another word. “Confused? Here, I'll show you.” Karma pressed a small, blue button on the remote, and Nagisa’s nerves went into overdrive. His body spasmed against his will, and he fell to his side as every cell in his body sparked in pain. Nagisa’s chest heaved as the pain faded and once his vision cleared, he turned his head to face the redhead.

Karma was looking at him as if he was a frog waiting to be dissected, tilting his head to the side, amber eyes studying Nagisa’s every breath. “Y’know, Nagisa-kun, you're kinda cute in a collar.”

Nagisa glared at the man in fury. “I’ll kill you. I'll fucking slaughter you for putting a shock collar on me.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“We'll see about that, Nagisa-kun. I'm looking forward to it.” He pocketed the remote and clapped his hands together. “How about that ramen now?”

*****

Karma sat in the back seat with his gun pointed to Nagisa while a driver drove the sleek, black, BMW to a part of the city Nagisa recognized as Karma’s neighbourhood. Nagisa had been striped of all his belongings, and only had the clothes on his back left. Karma had smashed Nagisa’s tech and took all his concealed weapons, including the assassin’s favourite knife. Nagisa kept one eye on the passing scenery, and another on the smirking bureaucrat. 

The car screeched to a stop in front of a townhouse. It was small, but grand. It had a long yard with a winding path to the small front porch. The porch had a fancy-looking patio couch and a dark red door with a golden, octopus designed, knocker hanging on it. Karma nudged Nagisa out of the car and waved the driver off. They climbed the steps of the porch and Karma knocked the octo-knocker seven times in a pattern, and a panel opened up by the door handle, looking like a handprint scanner. Karma placed his hand on it, and the door swung open. Inside was pitch black, so dark even Nagisa couldn’t sense where anything was. Karma grabbed Nagisa’s elbow and lead him in complete darkness as the front door shut, leaving them without the light from the street lights. 

Karma had no issue making his way through his house in the darkness, however. He even warned Nagisa ahead of time if there was a table in the way or if they were turning. Nagisa was sure Karma was just leading him in circles to confuse the assassin, and his heightened senses could only tell him when they were in similar rooms, thanks to the echos of their footsteps. Finally, Karma tugged on Nagisa’s elbow, making him stop. Multiple things clicked and moved, and a dull screech told Nagisa a heavy, metal, door with multiple locking mechanisms opened. “Careful. There’s stairs here.” Karma warned. Nagisa didn't respond, and started down the stairs. It wasn't until they had walked down 76 continuous steps in silence that Karma stopped them. His weight shifted next to Nagisa and another door like the one on top of the stairs opened in front of them. Without warning, Nagisa was pushed inside the doorway, landing flat on his face. He twisted around only to be greeted with the door slamming shut and gears locking back in place.

Nagisa stared into the darkness, hoping his eyes would adjust to the lack of lighting. He listened quietly, ears trying to pick up any noises or breathing. After a minute or so, Nagisa determined he was the only one in the room. He stood up and stomped on the cold floor experimentally, and after a few times of listening to the echo, had a rough idea of how big the room was. It was roughly 150 square feet, and had furniture of some sort, though not much.

Weighing his options, he decided to remain close to the door, considering he couldn’t see or hear anything and still had his hands bound behind his back. He listened to his soft breathing as he mentally chided himself for getting into this situation. Akabane Karma was good; Nagisa had made the rookiest move he could. He underestimated his target.

He should’ve realized. He spent three weeks watching the man. He shouldn’t have assumed this man was like his past targets. He saw how his target turned any and every situation into his favour, he watched others dance around the bureaucrat like puppets. He should’ve seen the mischievous glint in the man’s eyes.

Yes, Shiota Nagisa had been killing people his whole life, but the real one with devil horns was none other than Akabane Karma.

The assassin’s train of thought was broken as the clicking of the door’s mechanisms alerted Nagisa that the door was opening. Immediately, he was on his toes, muscles tense, waiting like a tiger ready to pounce.

As the door squeaked open, Nagisa was blinded by a bright light. He jumped back in surprise, and blinked desperately to adjust to the brightness. The door had slammed shut and had started locking again when Nagisa managed to see Karma’s redheaded figure stand before him. Karma watched in silence and waited until Nagisa stopped squinting and could see clearly.

Karma had changed out of his suit and tie for a light blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. In each hand he held a steaming cup of instant ramen.

“You were serious about the ramen.” Was all Nagisa could manage, staring at the seaming cups.

Karma painted a look of offence over his face. “I would never joke about instant ramen.” He pushed past Nagisa and plopped down on the floor in the middle of the room cross-legged while Nagisa took in his surroundings.

It was a square room with tan coloured walls and white, fluffy, carpet. The walls were bare, as was the rest of the room, besides a double sized bed lined against the left wall, a small dresser tucked in the corner, and a dark, wooden door along the right side of the room. The heavy, metal door was behind Nagisa, and Karma had sat near the foot of the bed, and was looking at Nagisa expectantly.

Slowly, Nagisa padded over to Karma, and sat on the soft carpet across from him. Karma placed one cup of ramen in front of the assassin and the other in front himself. Nagisa stared at the plastic fork sticking out of the steaming noodle cup.

“You're hungry, aren't you?” Karma said, slurping some noodles into his mouth.

“Well I can't exactly eat with my hands bound, can I?”

“Please. You broke out of those bonds 20 minutes ago,” the redhead said nonchalantly, attention on his noodles.

Nagisa glared, but dropped the act. He let his hands come around to his front and picked up the warm cup. The assassin had hoped for Karma to get close enough to untie his bonds, where he could attack the man and try to break out. But of course Karma had seen through that plan. Nagisa slurped up his noodles dejectedly.

“So, Nagisa-kun,” Karma set his empty cup down beside him. “Now that you've been fed, how about we chat a bit.”

Nagisa didn't acknowledge the redhead leaning towards the assassin, elbows pressed against his knees as he tried to get a rise out of Nagisa. Instead, Nagisa focused on finishing the last of his ramen, feeling the weight of amber eyes digging into him.

“Who hired you?”

Nagisa set his cup down as Karma had done beforehand. “Don't know. Who made you into such an asshole?”

Karma smirked. “What a large attitude in such a small body.”

Nagisa huffed and crossed his arms. “At least I'm not a sasquatch like you.” He muttered, looking away. Every instinct in his body was shouting at him to not say another word, not argue like a child, and to figure a way out, but the way those amber orbs glinted every time Nagisa glanced at Karma seriously irritated the assassin.

Karma sighed and reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out a little black box attached to be chain around his neck. Nagisa’s eyes widened before he fell to his side, every nerve in his body exploding with electricity. His senses temporarily blacked out, and when the buzzing stopped and the colours faded from Nagisa’s vision, he was staring at Karma’s running shoes. Nagisa turned his head and glared at the man bearing over him. In response Karma lifted his leg and his toe connected with Nagisa’s jaw. The kick was so powerful Nagisa was sent flying a good two meters away.

“There are some more comfortable clothes in the dresser in you want to change, and that door over there leads to the washroom. I hope you'll be more cooperative next time, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa sat up as he watched the door shut, and listened to the locks click in place. After a moment, he screamed out in fury and pounded against the floor. He cursed Karma’s name and everything associated with him.

Taking deep breaths, Nagisa stood up and assessed his attire. It was his best gear with tons of protection and features, all useless in this room and against Akabane Karma. Nagisa made his way to the dresser, and noted it was bolted down to the floor, and the drawers wouldn't come out except for one. Nagisa opened it and saw two pairs of clothes. One with grey cargo pants, a white button up shirt and a blue vest, and another with black sweatpants and a dark red t-shirt, along with a package of boxers in the corner. Nagisa slammed it shut and moved to the wooden door. He pushed it open and found a tiny bathroom, with a white sink, white tiles, bare, white walls, a white toilet, and a small square of space with a drain in the floor and a faucet above, with no curtain. There were tiny little soap dispensers attached to the wall of the shower and a white towel was folded on the floor in front of it. Nagisa glared and slammed the door shut, fuming.

Nagisa sat on the bed and pushed the heels of his hands into his shut eyes. He heard a click and immediately opened his eyes, only to see pitch black, as if he had never opened his eyes again in the first place. The darkness swallowed everything, including the assassin left all alone.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa tries to adjust to his new surroundings and Karma is enjoying toying with his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late guys. I had to debate with myself on how I wanted this story to go from here. This is so random and moving super quick idk what I'm doing so um... I tried?
> 
> Also there's some triggers from here on out. Self harm/suicidality stuff hand hints at mental illnesses. I've gone through a lot of that stuff and am still dealing with it so if anyone has an issue let me know if you need to talk! My tumblr is @ Calo-Snorlax !
> 
> Anyways enjoy and leave a comment if you feel like it!

The assassin did not sleep that first night. He did not move from his seated position on the bed. He stared into the darkness, desperately waiting for his eyes to adjust, but there was simply no light anywhere within the room. He strained his ears to hear anything; a creak of the house shifting, footsteps in the distance, a pitter-patter of a mouse in the walls. There was nothing. The silence was the only thing there in the darkness, so quiet it started ringing loudly in Nagisa’s ears. The ringing got so loud Nagisa could barely hear his own breathing.

The assassin could not go to sleep in such a place. All his life, there have been things going on around him as he shut his eyes. Yelling downstairs, gunshots outside his window, street lights flickering, dogs howling, sirens in the distance, hearing the moans of people having sex in the room next to his, listening to each and every noise that surrounded him, no matter what they were.

But here, he was in a box underground. The assassin had trouble believing he could simply break out, and the only thing that could get in was that redheaded bastard.

Nagisa clenched his teeth in anger. The very thought of Akabane Karma was enough to get Nagisa’s blood boiling. Absently, his hand reached up to his neck and touched the cool metal wrapped around his throat. It was about two centimeters thick and four centimeters wide. It clung to his throat as if glued to the skin; a perfect fit. It was tight enough to be uncomfortable and restrict his breathing slightly, but not enough to cause any harm.

Nagisa fell into a bit of a trance; his mind shut off but his senses continued at 110%. So when a sudden light jumped him back into reality, he wasn't surprised that when his eyes adjusted, Karma stood in front of him, the metal door swinging shut and locking. Nagisa stayed in his defensive position, shooting daggers at the redhead who observed the assassin with a smirk on his face.

“Mornin’, Nagisa-kun.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don't be that way. Look, I brought breakfast,” He said, lifting up a little tray with a plastic bowl of cereal and a plastic cup full of orange juice to make his point. Nagisa eyed the tray wearily. “Here.” Karma said as he set the tray on the floor and backed up before sitting down and leaning back on his hands. Cautiously, the assassin sat down and picked up the bowl and spoon, examining its contents. He looked up at the other man with a questioning gaze.

“Really? First instant ramen, now Lucky Charms?”

Karma shrugged. “Fine dining while under my roof.” Nagisa glared.

“I'm held captive in a cell under your house.”

“Well, yes, but that's just minor details.” In response, Nagisa flung his plastic spoon between Karma’s eyes, faster than lightning. Karma caught the spoon between two fingers, inches from his face.

“How the hell is me being held prisoner by some sick, pompous, politician a minor detail?” Karma took a deep breath through his nose as he pulled the spoon away from his face. He sat forward, and stared at Nagisa unnervingly. Nagisa met those amber eyes, and clenched his teeth. Then, something whizzed by Nagisa’s face, wind tossing the assassin’s hair before hitting the bed behind them and falling to the floor. Nagisa flicked his eyes behind him, and stared at the spoon lying on the carpet.

When he turned his attention in front of him, he found Karma inches from his face. The bureaucrat had crawled up to the assassin silently, placing his hands on either side of Nagisa’s waist, palms flat on the floor, leaning over Nagisa’s forgotten breakfast. He had him pinned. “You are a 23-year-old trained killer. You have assassinated people for money all your life. I don't think you should be complaining about your treatment, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa gulped and leaned backwards, and Karma followed suit. “What, cat got your tongue, Nagisa-kun?” Karma taunted. The metal around Nagisa’s throat seemed to tighten, trapping any words Nagisa could possibly spit out. He was still leaning backwards, Karma close in pursuit. “What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?” Karma smirked, clearly enjoying himself. By now, Karma was resting on his elbows, towering over the much smaller man. Nagisa felt the floor on his back, and he had nowhere left to run. Karma adjusted himself so he was straddling Nagisa, his face still a breadth away. “Na-gi-sa-kun, why so quiet suddenly?”

“D-don’t call me that!” Nagisa screeched as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push Karma off him. Keyword: tried. When the overwhelming body mass caging the little assassin didn't move, Nagisa finally started getting his wits back. “I swear to God if you don't move your ugly ass, I will-”

“You'll what, Nagisa-kun?”

“I said don't call me that!” Nagisa yelled as he continued to struggle against Karma’s shear strength. “Ugh,” Nagisa grunted and opened his eyes to glare at the redhead above him. “Get off of me, Karma!”

Nagisa froze as Karma started moving. He started shaking. Nagisa focused on Karma’s face, and gaped. The redhead’s face was tight as he bit his bottom lip. His face had a rosy tinge and his eyes were squeezed shut. His shoulders were shaking as he leaned his forehead forward, bumping into Nagisa’s. Karma opened his mouth and breathy laughter filled the silence around them. Nagisa could only stare as Karma’s laughter became louder and louder, until he was a giggling mess collapsed on top of a tiny assassin. The laughter was unlike anything Nagisa had ever heard. It wasn't the flirtatious hiccup that women coughed up while trying to get some old, rich dude to buy her shit. It wasn't the ear shattering, exaggerated laugh, barked out by people kissing the asses of their bosses. Hell, it was completely incomprehensible. Nagisa didn't think Karma even could laugh. If he could, it'd have to be an evil villain laugh, one with thunder in the background as he rubbed his hands together, plotting world domination.

Instead, it was soft, weightless, warm, and innocent-sounding. Like if the cutest puppy on the planet could laugh while sliding down a rainbow with its best friend a baby unicorn, it would sound like a cackle compared to the sound coming from Karma.

Now that's just wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

Nagisa snapped out of his daze when he realized Karma was trying to say something between his laughter. “Th-that… y-you’re so small and-and weak… h-how do you… even exist? Are… you s-sure you're an-an assassin?” Karma asked, before starting over in a fit of laughter.

Nagisa sighed. “Karma get you're fatass off me.” Surprisingly, Karma obliged. He crawled off Nagisa and grabbed the breakfast tray as he stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Look at the time. I gotta get to work.” Karma said casually as he checked his watch. Nagisa sat up, still confused on what happened. “I hate to do this again, but…” Karma reached into his suit jacket and Nagisa was on his feet in a second.

“No, wait!”

“Sorry, Nagisa.”

Electricity flowed through Nagisa like the blood in his veins as he crumpled into a heap on the floor. Nagisa bit his tongue in an effort to stir his senses back into action, and as soon as his body stopped shaking he pushed himself up. But the metal door had already closed. “DAMMIT AKABANE KARMA.” Nagisa hollered at the door, hoping the bureaucrat could still hear him. “I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

*****

Nagisa learned real quick that there wasn't much to do in his little dungeon. Nagisa guessed it had been around nine hours since Karma had left, and Nagisa was laying in the middle of the room on the floor, staring at the ceiling, slowly dieing on the inside.

Now Nagisa was generally a patient person. It's kinda important with his line of work. But the silence was so deafening. After Nagisa threw his tantrum and plotting 52 different ways to torture and kill Karma, Nagisa decided to have a shower. So he grabbed a spare change of clothes from the dresser, and did as such. While standing in the shower, he debated suicide. He doubted Karma was going to make anything easy for him, whether that be staying here or escaping. But Karma was two steps ahead of him, and had taken away anything Nagisa could possibly use to harm himself or use as a weapon against Karma.

Plus, suicide was never the best, or only, chance. As an assassin, your job is to get the hit by whatever means necessary, no matter how long it takes. An assassin always waits for the most opportune time to strike.

Things never go as planned in life. But the only constant is change. If you wait long enough, something will turn in your favour. The hardest part is surviving until then.

Drowning in his boredom, Nagisa had done some working out; push ups, jogging on the spot, burpees, sit ups, squats, stretches, planks. He was so desperate to keep occupied, he even did some yoga!

Nagisa had paced every centimeter of the place, checking walls for weak spots, feeling for anything under the carpet, checking for cameras or listening devices, and he spent a good hour studying the metal door locked in place. Karma was careful. He blinded or shocked the assassin whenever the door was open, to prevent Nagisa making a break for it. The door had about eight locks on it, judging by the amount of clicking every time it opened and closed. The door was a complete sheet of metal facing the room, not a nook or cranny to pick at.

So there Nagisa was, questioning the universe, when the door started clicking. Nagisa was on his feet and rushing to the door, but then his legs turned to jello and colours overtook his vision. Lifting his cheek from the carpet, he watched the door swinging shut behind a pair of legs. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Then he swiped his leg across the ones in front of him, but they moved out of the way before Nagisa could make contact. They then jumped forward and clipped Nagisa on the side of the head.“Nice try, Nagisa.” Karma’s voice echoed in Nagisa’s ears.

“Go rot in hell.” Nagisa hissed.

“What, have a bad day?” he set a tray of food in front of Nagisa. It had mashed potatoes, veggies, and a beef sandwich. A bottle of water was tossed at Nagisa, who caught it and glared.

“I was hoping you got hit by a truck.”

“Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Who knows?” Nagisa picked at his food. “Why do you get mad when I use the ‘kun’ pronoun?” Karma asked, making Nagisa freeze.

“Because I fucking hate you. Drop dead already.”

Karma smirked. “If only you could do your job right.”

“Fuck you, Akabane.” The other hissed.

Karma placed his hand on his heart and feinted offense. “What? Back to last name basis? But we had grown so close!”

So he had noticed. It had slipped earlier, but Karma hadn't reacted so Nagisa wasn't sure if he heard the assassin’s mistake in his absurd state of distress. “Do you prefer douchebag? Prick? Asshat?”

Karma let out a rough laugh, completely alien to the one Nagisa heard that morning. Karma glared at the small assassin pushing his empty plate away. “Keep up that attitude and you won't get food for three days.”

“Darn. I was hoping you'd poison my food and put me out of my misery.” Nagisa sighed dramatically, opening his water bottle. Nagisa’s center of gravity shifted backwards, and the water bottle flew out of his hands, soaking the carpet about a meter from him. His back hit the ground, head banging roughly on the floor and his hands were pinned next to his head. Much larger hands squeezed painfully on the assassin’s wrists, and a crushing weight stopped Nagisa from going anywhere. Nagisa focused on the amber eyes, transfixed on the anger flaring in them.

“Don't ever say something like that again.” The redhead snarled viciously. “I need you alive.” Karma was so close to his face. He could feel the huffy of breath across his face. He could feel the bruising grip on his wrists tightening. He could feel knees digging into his sides. But this time, Karma wouldn't catch Nagisa off-guard. With nothing else to lose, Nagisa used a weapon he never liked to use; the assassin kissed the bureaucrat. It was aggressive; impatient, violent, full of anger and hate. But it did the job.

Nagisa pushed his face up to Karma’s, lips crashing together, and before Karma could react or pull away, Nagisa forced his tongue into Karma’s mouth. Nagisa watched as Karma’s eyes widened in shock, but involuntarily fluttered shut. Nagisa counted the ‘hits’, and felt Karma’s grip on his wrists slacken while Karma couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Nagisa slipped his hand into Karma’s suit pockets, cautiously feeling for the little black remote. Just as Nagisa’s fingers brushed what to be the object he was looking for, a much larger hand caught his. Suddenly Karma started fighting back for dominance of the kiss. Karma pushed his tongue farther into Nagisa’s mouth, while pulling Nagisa’s hands above his head and pinning them with one hand while the other held onto Nagisa’s, stopping him from getting the remote. Their fingers entangled and Nagisa’s eyes fluttered closed against his will. Karma then pulled back.

“Nice try, Nagisa.” Karma whispered, before swooping down and pecking another kiss on Nagisa’s lips. “You're a good kisser though.”

Nagisa’s cheeks heated up. “Shut up.” Karma pushed off Nagisa (for like the millionth time that day) and brushed off some invisible speck of dust from his suit.

“See you later, Nagisa,” Karma said, walking towards the door.

“You son of a-” Nagisa yelled as he chased after Karma. Karma looked over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

“Maybe we can do this again.” He winked. Nagisa slammed into the metal slab of a door and pounded his fists against it as gears within the door locked in place.

“Karma stop this! Please fucking stop this!” Nagisa hollered, outraged that Karma continued toying with him. Nagisa fell to the floor and placed his back against the door, shutting his eyes and hitting the door with the back of his head. “Damnit Karma.” Nagisa sighed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N O T H I N G B U T S I N A N D F E E L S

Karma collapsed against the metal door as soon as it shut, listening to the whirling and clicks as gears locked in place. Karma could feel his entire face turn into a tomato. He took some deep breaths, trying to regain control of his treacherous pulse. He'd known an assassin was stalking him from day one, and thought he'd have a little fun with the killer before getting rid of him. But one thing Karma was not expecting; Nagisa Shiota.

How could a killer be that small? How could a killer have such beautiful eyes? How could a killer's voice sound so small but so powerful at the same time? How could a killer shine with a innocent radiance rivaling the sun? How?

Karma knew Nagisa was dangerous. But when the blue haired man looked at him, Karma  _ needed  _ to taunt him, tease him, flirt with him, play with him. It was like placing a rabid, dehydrated animal on the banks of a crystal clear river and telling it not to drink the water. It was simply impossible.

Karma’s new toy made his heart race. He couldn't wait for the next day.

 

*****

 

Nagisa had the room memorized. 18 steps long, 11 steps wide. The bathroom was six by six steps. There was no noise beyond Nagisa’s own breathing, and the room void of anything. Nagisa would train his body all day, with nothing to do. Karma’s words echoed in his mind, telling him again and again how small he was, how weak. The real question is how was Karma real? His reflexes and speed were on par with the assassin, and his strength unmatched compared to Nagisa. Yeah, hand to hand wasn’t really a necessary skill for assassins, but Karma was unreal by any standard. He was not some rich fatass who spent more time feasting then sleeping. Karma showed up everyday at least once. Usually, Nagisa would only have two meals a day, breakfast and dinner. But they came at alternating and unpredictable times. The lights would shut off signalling nighttime, but even they were inconsistent. As much as it irked Nagisa, Karma knew what he was doing. He had Nagisa at every disadvantage possible, physically or mentally. 

Nagisa was just walking out of the bathroom after a hard workout that Nagisa deemed too sweaty to remain without a shower when the door gears shifted. Nagisa had learned at this point that if he didn’t make a move for the door when it opened, he wouldn’t get shocked. So instead, Nagisa ignored the redhead that waltzed in, the metal door slamming shut and locking behind him.

“If you’re trying to seduce me, I feel like you can do better than this.” Karma’s voice came from behind Nagisa. The assassin rolled his eyes. His light blue hair was still holding onto drops of water, and only a towel around Nagisa’s waist covered him. Fully turning from the redhead, Nagisa went to the dresser.

“In your dreams, you sadist.”

“Sadist? Awe babe, you flatter me.” Hot breath crawled across the bare expanse of Nagisa’s neck and back. Nagisa tensed, but pretended he didn’t notice the redhead looming over him. A chin rested on Nagisa’s shoulder, and strong arms wrapped around Nagisa’s middle. Nagisa froze while reaching into the drawer, the skin on skin contact sending the assassin’s nerves into overdrive, as if Karma had pressed the button on his little remote.

“Get off you pervert. Let me get dressed in peace.” Nagisa hissed, still not moving. Karma inhaled deeply, his chest pressing against Nagisa.

“I think I like you better without clothes, though.”

“If you want to see something naked, go to a stripper club or hire a prostitute.” The grip around Nagisa’s waist tightened like a seatbelt when someone slams on the breaks.

“But Nagisa,” Karma whispered as his head shifted to the side, moving his head so close to Nagisa’s that the bureaucrats nose bumped into Nagisa’s neck . “I want what’s right in front of me.” He tilted his head up; just an inch, and Nagisa screamed as Karma bit his earlobe. Not softly, but viciously, tearing through flesh. Nagisa elbowed Karma and pushed the weight off himself. Nagisa felt a painful tug on his ear as Karma fell back, his left ear throbbing as a shockingly hot liquid flooded down his neck, onto his body. Nagisa twisted to look at the redhead, who just smirked and spat something out of his mouth. The thing landed on the carpet and Nagisa stared at it. He turned his attention to Karma as his hand lifted up to where his earlobe once was. It throbbed and bled viciously, sending a constant jab of pain through Nagisa’s head. Tears prickled at the corners of Nagisa’s eyes involuntarily, but he willed them back. Nagisa clenched his jaw. He twisted on his heel back into the bathroom, let the now-stained towel drop to the floor, and turned on the water of the showerhead. He stood in the water, watching the red stream off his body and down the drain. He carefully touched the bottom of his ear, and winced in response.The toilet flushed and Nagisa turned his head to see Karma staring into the toilet before looking up at him.

“I flushed your ear. Hope you don’t mind.” Karma said innocently with his hands in his pockets. Nagisa shook in anger. He shut the water off and glared at Karma.

“You bit off my earlobe! What the fuck is wrong with you? Just how twisted can you be?” Nagisa fumed. Nagisa watched Karma as his amber eyes slowly slid down to Nagisa’s toes and back up again. It was at this point that realized he was naked and dripping wet, his ear still dripping blood, and immediately curled in on himself.

“Shy, are we?”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Nagisa growled, reaching down for the towel. As he reached out,  another hand snatched his wrist and yanked him up. Karma held Nagisa’s arm above the assassin’s head, and Nagisa was reminded just how tall the bureaucrat was. Karma looked at Nagisa down his nose, with a sickening smile on his lips. “You’re senses are dulling, Nagisa.”

“I fucking hate your existence, you light post.” In response, Karma yanked up on Nagisa’s wrist, bringing him up to his toes, before throwing the assassin backwards. Gravity grabbed onto Nagisa and he slammed into the wall behind him. All air rushed out of the assassin’s lungs and his head smashed into the wall behind him. Groaning, Nagisa lifted his hands to the sides of his head, a stinging pulse flowing through him. Hands roughly grabbed Nagisa’s wrists and yanked them over his head. Karma crossed the assassin’s hands above his head and pinned them to the wall with one hand, the other snaking down Nagisa’s jaw. Karma’s fingers dug into Nagisa’s cheeks, forcing the smaller one to look at him.

“That’s not very nice, you know.” Nagisa spat at his face in response. Karma flicked at Nagisa’s still bleeding left ear. The action sent a jolt through Nagisa’s body, and he flinched away from the bureaucrat’s touch. Karma pulled his fingers back, speckled with blood. He examined them, before slipping them in his mouth one at a time, licking away the blood. Nagisa squirmed under his grip, but his hands were pinned and Karma sat on Nagisa’s legs. 

Karma dropped his hand as he studied the glaring assassin under him. The redhead swooped down, pressing his lips against the others. Nagisa grunted in surprise, and tried to shake Karma off of him, to no avail. Nagisa watched Karma close his eyes and found his own fluttering shut against his will when Karma’s tongue slipped into Nagisa’s and started to explore. The hand that wasn’t holding Nagisa’s wrists in place cupped Nagisa’s cheek, before carefully tracing down his jaw, to his neck, over his chest, continuing down. Nagisa was acutely aware of where that hand was his body, and tried to twist to shake it off. Karma pulled away from Nagisa’s mouth, instead opting to suck on the tender skin of Nagisa’s neck. Nagisa tensed at the sensation, and Karma took the pause as an advantage, hand sliding down, in between Nagisa’s legs. With a few touches and strokes, Nagisa’s dick was hard against his will. Nagisa twisted and strained against the body on top of him, desperate to escape.

“Karma, please. No!” Nagisa pleaded as the redhead continued sucking on Nagisa’s neck and his hand continued toying with Nagisa’s quivering dick. Nagisa yelled at Karma, only to be cut off with a hot mouth slamming against his own, teeth clashing. Nagisa let out a moan against his will when Karma rubbed on the head of Nagisa’s dick with his thumb. 

“Like that, do you?” Karma mused, pulling away just far enough to see the other’s face. Tears were streaming out of Nagisa’s eyes, his face flushed as he huffed, out of breath. Karma started pumping faster, and Nagisa’s whole body shook. He trashed against Karma with all his strength.

“Please Karma…” Nagisa moaned out the end of Karma’s name. Karma’s face had blood on it, most likely from Nagisa’s ear. Karma went in for another kiss, and when his tongue slipped into Nagisa’s mouth, Nagisa bit down as hard as he could manage. Karma jolted back and felt around his mouth with a wince, before sticking his tongue out with a smile, a small stream of blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. His hand gripped tighter on Nagisa, moving without remorse. Nagisa bucked and thrashed, a strange mix of moans, shouts and cries coming from him.

“N-no!” Nagisa yelled as his dick finally released, spraying hot cum into Karma’s hand. Karma let him ride it out, entire body shaking. When he finished, Karma sat back, releasing Nagisa from his grip. Karma stood up no doubt to wash his hands, as Nagisa pulled his knees close to him, hands over his ears and cried. His whole body felt as if made out of jelly, yet sobs racked through him, as he took in the mess of blood and cum over his body, tears now mixing in too. Nagisa heard the metal door slam shut, and knew Karma had taken his leave. Well good. He hoped the bastard tripped on the stairs and broke his neck. He hoped the bastard burned in hell. 

Nagisa didn’t know how long he sat there, exhausted and in pain. But then the door opened again, and the redhead, in a new set of clothes stepped into the bathroom.

“Stay the fuck away.” Nagisa whispered. Karma turned on the water in the shower, and cold water sprayed Nagisa.

“Wash yourself off and get dressed.” Was all he said, dropping some clothes on the floor before walking out of the bathroom and softly shutting the door behind him. Nagisa sniffed and stood up, washing away the grime. Blood from his ear still tinted the water pink, and Nagisa could feel the irritated skin on his neck from the hickies Karma undoubtedly left, right next to the shock collar. There were bruises on his wrists and legs, his lips were swollen, and Nagisa shivered. He scrubbed and scrubbed his skin, but no matter how long he stood in the shower, no matter how long he washed and scrubbed and rinsed, he would never feel clean again. He’d never shake the violated feeling coating him like a second skin. 

Eventually Nagisa gave up and stepped out of the shower, and noticed a fresh towel had replaced Nagisa’s old one. Hesitantly, he dried himself off and reached for the clothes.

Nagisa threw the bathroom door open and quickly found the redhead laying on Nagisa’s bed, feet still flat on the floor. Nagisa was dressed nothing but cargo shorts, and glared at Karma.

“You forgot a shirt. Are you not done with me yet?” Nagisa hissed, standing in the doorway defensively.

“No I want to patch up your ear and would rather not get your shirt bloody.” karma stated, heaving himself up. “Come here.” Karma lifted a first aid kit for emphasis. Nagisa didn’t move. “Fine. If you want it to get infected and die, go ahead.”

“Not true. You need me alive because you don’t know what I know. You can’t afford to let me die.”

Karma shrugged in response. “I can’t let you die yet, you’re right. I’m going to patch you up, even if I have to sedate you to do that. I just thought you’d prefer if I didn’t do that.”

“Oh, so now you care what i’d prefer?” Nagisa yelled, taking steps forward. “What about in there? It didn’t matter there?” Nagisa gestured behind him to the door as he slowly approached Karma.

“What? You were asking for it.” Karma shrugged.

“NO! I was not asking for it! There’s no such thing as _ asking for rape, _ Karma!” Nagisa was by then in Karma’s face, tears in his eyes, yelling at the bureaucrat. “The only thing that exists are people like you taking advantage of your strength over others. Don’t try to defend your actions by blaming the victim. It’s not the victim’s fault!  _ They are called the victim for a reason. _ People like you are the reason I’m here in the first place. People like you are the reason I live like I do!” Tears spilled down Nagisa’s cheeks, and his chest heaved, out of breath. “I hate people like you more than anything. I may take people’s lives, Akabane Karma, but you take everything in a person, and leave nothing but the shell.” Nagisa took a deep breath and stared into Karma’s eyes. “Isn’t that worse?” Nagisa whispered.

Karma returned the stare, taking in the tears, the bruises on Nagisa’s neck by the shock collar, the deep, endless, blue orbs that stared back, a whirlwind of emotions. Karma sighed.

“You’re right.”

Nagisa pulled back, confused. “Wait, what?”

“You are right. People like me deserve to be hated. We are the real weak ones.” karma looked down. “You are completely right, about everything you said. What I just did...” He looked up to Nagisa again. “Was me being drunk on power. I don’t expect you to forgive me, so I won’t apologize.”

“Wait, what? You’re not going to apologize? Seriously? You’re unbelievable.” Nagisa hissed.

“Now, sit down so I can give you stitches for your ear.”

“I am going to kill you. I hate you so much.” Nagisa declared as he wiped away tears and sat down. Nagisa sat tensely, ready to attack the entire time, seething at the man next to him. Nagisa refused any painkillers or anesthesia, wincing at every touch. Karma babbled about nothing in particular, and Nagisa blocked him out. He had been exhausted for days, not being able to get any sleep in this wretched place, but after his hard workout, then what happened with Karma… all of it was catching up to him. So when Karma told him that he was finished with his ear, the assassin had long since drifted off, sitting cross legged and perfectly rigid as if he was still awake. But if he was still as awake as he seemed to be, he would know how Karma laughed to himself before scooping up the assassin and tucking him into the bed. He would have felt how Karma leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his forehead, whispering, “I’m almost sorry,” before walking out of the room. But he wouldn’t know how conflicted Karma felt. How he loved watching Nagisa in pain, but then tore himself apart for it afterwards.

  
The sick cycle between the two continued. Karma would visit, the two would argue, tease, fight, harass. Nagisa struggled to tell Karma’s lies from truth, Karma struggled to decipher Nagisa’s emotions. It was a disgusting mess, no matter how you looked at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I kind of fell of the face of the Earth for a while there, and I'm so terribly sorry. There was a lot going on for me and I needed time to adjust to a lot of it. Plus I wanted this story to go in a million different directions all at once, so I was kind of just like "Meh fuck it for now" and I kinda forgot about it tbh. Anyways I finally sat down and got through this. I hope everyone listens to what Nagisa said about rape. Unhealthy relationships in general are not okay. I am not encouraging anything like this at all. Please, don't let your friends and family get in an abusive relationship. Help them get out of one if they are. they're called unhealthy for a reason.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will start posting regularly again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wow, if youre reading this then that means you made it to the end if the chapter! Seriously, thank you for giving my story a shot!
> 
> This was going to be a oneshot but then my brain was like "hey what if we turn this into kinky trash?" So here I am sinning like usual. And yea, there's gonna be a lot of sexual tension and angst and fluff and actual sex eventually so yay for us up at 4 in the morning writing and reading gay smut...
> 
> High five!
> 
> Anyways this is my first contribution to the fandom and my first time writing more mature stuff instead of fluffy shit like usual so feedback would be great! Please, take five seconds to let my know what you think of the story idea or something?


End file.
